Soñar
by chokolatito19
Summary: A veces los sueños son preferibles a la realidad peor en este caso, por primera vez Harry prefirió su realidad a un simple sueño. Soy nueva así que tengan un poco de compasión jeje...


Bien antes que nada algunas aclaraciones, estoy algo nerviosa realmente, los personajes de Harry Potter así como los lugares mencionados en este fic no me pertenecen (aunque si ese no fuera el caso que cosas no haría con ellos jeje!) digamos que son sólo prestados para que pueda inventar mis relatos ¿ok?.

Aclarado este punto vamos a lo siguiente este no es mi primer fic pero si es el primero que publico es sobre mi pareja favorita H/H, les advierto que esta un poco triste que he llorado escribiendo esto.

Espero sus reviews y que sean sinceros conmigo estoy acostumbrada a recibir críticas de todo tipo no se preocupen por ello.

Bueno ahora si me callo y dejo de hablar (más bien escribir) para que hagan lo que les encanta leer, espero sea de su agrado.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

SOÑAR

Sufría otra vez de esa sensación desesperante que le apretaba el corazón de una manera despiadada, de una manera atroz, no podía soportarlo, no de nuevo, con esta era la segunda vez que trataban de quitársela, de exprimir cada gota vida de que poseía y arrebatársela cruelmente de sus brazos.

En este momento le hacía recordar viejas situaciones; primero había sido el desgraciado de Dolohov, recordaba la sensación de vacío, la culpabilidad y tristeza juntas era demasiado para el, sólo un joven perdiendo a su mejor amiga.

Ahora totalmente diferente, ahora era casi un adulto perdiendo al amor de su vida, si por que eso era lo que significaba para él ese hermoso ser que se encontraba en sus brazos, el amor de su vida, aquel ser con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida.

-Flash back-

Todo empezó a principios de el séptimo año, él a veces pensaba que era la simple costumbre de estar siempre con ella, pero esa costumbre pronto se convirtió en necesidad, una imperiosa, de tenerla a su lado, sentir el su suave tacto, las miradas cálidas, el sutil aroma a manzanilla, la melodiosa voz, la inteligencia desbordante junto con el complejo de madre abnegada esa era la face que a él le hacía más gracia por que parecía que en vez de que Ron y él fueran sus amigos más bien parecía sus "retoños", como había escuchado mencionar una vez a la señora Weasley.

Incluso había llegado una gran obsesión por la miel, si, sonara raro pero es verdad ya que casual y accidentalmente había descubierto que ese era el sabor de los labios de Hermione, había sido al besarla mientras ella dormía, había sufrido de sobremanera al creer en su poco valor para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Decidido y desesperado por probar de manera libre y a su antojo sus labios, se dio valor y la invitó al baile para confesarle sus sentimientos, se sentía nervioso y con ello algo torpe.

La música era lenta especial para los enamorados o próximos a declararse.

-Mmmm…. Hermione?-la voz era entrecortada por el nervio, en realidad era un milagro que pudiera hablar, debido a la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Dime Harry-

-sabes he estado pensando… y…. Bueno yo…..-

La cara de Hermione se despego de su pecho y lo miró directamente a los ojos, algo le decía que no era normal su actitud, que algo estaba pasando.

-Harry¿sucede algo, te sientes mal, por que si es así nos podemos ir-la actitud era algo urgente y desesperada.

-No, no, para nada es sólo que…. Bueno no se como decirlo-

-Pues, así, solo dilo y ya-

-¿Hermione, te he dicho hoy lo mucho, pero lo mucho que te quiero?

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió debido al cambio brusco de tema pero después le brindo aquella sonrisa que lo hacía flaquear por completo-No, no me lo has dicho aún-

-Bien, pues te quiero mucho, Hermione demasiado diría yo-Inmediatamente la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Hermione algo contrariada y sorprendida sólo atino a abrazarlo con la misma intensidad y murmurar yo también te quiero Harry, pero él la abrazó aun más fuerte y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione y aspirando su aroma, la castaña se estremeció y aún más cuando el susurro de las palabras de su acompañante llegaron a su oído, tal vez para los demás no fueran claras, pero para ella fue como si las hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos.

-No me entiendes Hermione, te quiero demasiado, tanto que creo que te necesito hasta para respirar, tanto que eres en lo primero y en lo último que pienso en el día, tanto que ninguna mujer me hace sentir lo que tú, tanto como de que estoy plenamente seguro de que te amo Hermione Jane Granger que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, ser además de tu amigo y compañero, tu novio, esposo, confidente, amante, padre de tus hijos, el único que reciba tus caricias, besos, palabras de afecto, lágrimas, noches en vela en fin el hombre que más ames en este mundo.

Inmediatamente y sin que la chica respondiera absolutamente nada , la besó, era de esos besos donde no sólo se sacia la necesidad del sabor del otro si no donde se entrega todo, al terminar se separo de ella lentamente observando como pareciese que ella todavía saborease sus labios, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos y él aprovecho para decirle.

-Se que tal vez no me correspondas Hermione y no te estoy obligando a hacerlo es sólo que necesitaba que lo supieras, tú más que nadie sabe que no soy muy bueno en esto de las chicas y digamos que esto es……-

-Sí-

-¿Sí, no entiendo-

-Sí te correspondo Harry-

En ese momento quedo en shock no sabía nada su mente quedó completamente en blanco, sabía demasiado bien que Hermione lo quería demasiado pero nunca creyó que le correspondiese, siempre había alguien en medio, Ginny, Ron, Malfoy, Voldemort, etc.

Hermione al ver que no respondía sólo lo jaló del cuello y lo beso, el chico solo pensaba que le daría un infarto de tanta impresión pero inmediatamente el olor y el sabor de los labios de Hermione hicieron que respondiera el beso con la misma intensidad.

Al separarse debido a la falta de aire se miraron a los ojos los dos se dedicaban una mirada de sumo sentimiento ella podría sentirse completa y él como el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El ambiente se vio interrumpido por alguien que sólo susurró un vaya, irónico sonó tan casual pero la situación no era así, inmediatamente empezaron los cuchicheos, aplausos y vitoreo por la pareja, muchos aseveraban que ya tenían una relación o sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diese esta.

Hermione estaba sumamente sonrojada no cabía de la pena y la felicidad al mismo tiempo ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el ojiverde así que sólo la abrazó y le susurro:

-Te amo Hermione, te amo demasiado y quisiera que fueras mi novia y si lo deseas al salir de Hogwarts mi esposa-

El impacto decayó en ella se esperaba eso pero no sabría si pudiera superarlo, sin querer una lágrima cayó e inmediatamente respondió:

-Honestamente Harry pensé que después de esto y todo lo que hemos pasado ya sabrías la respuesta-

El ojiverde sonrió y le pregunto que si a eso le podría llamar un sí la castaña sólo asintió, el chico explayo su emoción y la alzo dándole unas vueltas para después volver a besarla mientras que de fondo se escuchaban los gritos y felicitaciones de los demás alumnos.

-End Flash Back-

Ese recuerdo era ahora reflejo de la justificación de su esperanza de que no lo dejara de que cumplieran con su compromiso por que realmente era muy simple Harry sin Hermione no existía, así de simple.

Y es que saber que se le estaba yendo la vida a la persona que más amaba era muy fuerte para él, la culpa no lo dejaba aunque ya varias veces sus amigos le habían dicho que no era así, que nadie se esperaba ese ataque de Lucius Malfoy y es que ese desgraciado era el culpable de su agonía.

-Flash Back-

La batalla contra Voldemort había sido más que inminente en ese momento y se había desarrollado de una manera que ninguno de los participantes olvidaría durante el resto de su vida.

Lamentable hubo muertes de los dos lados Harry sólo podía ver cadáveres, mortífagos siendo arrestados o huyendo, por que por fin todo había terminado todos eran ya libres del loco de Voldemort pero sobretodo él era libre al fin lo único que le preocupaba ahora era ser feliz y sabía muy bien con quien planeaba serlo, pero el objeto de su devoción era ahora objeto de su angustia y era que no la encontraba por ningún lado y comenzaba a deseperarse más al darse cuenta del estado de la zona en que se encontraba y como todos empezaban a irse.

Corría desesperado, ella no se había querido separar de él pero la obligo estaba conciente de que no podría luchar contra el mago oscuro si ella se encontraba presente tenía pánico a que el loco ese se atreviera por lo menos a mirarla y hacerle algo.

De pronto su carrera se vio frenada debido a que escuho un ligero gemido de dolor, provenía del cuarto que estaba a su derecha sin pensarlo entro y busco con la mirada, en el suelo estaba sentada su vida, Hermione, con sus vestimentas sucias y algo rotas se le veían algunos rasguños y una clara señal de que su brazo estaba muy herido ya que lo tenía cubierto de sangre, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con cuidado y susurrando palabras de consuelo y esperanza de un futuro, ya todo había pasado, pero la castaña al dirigir su mirada en un punto fijo se congeló, a espaldas de Harry se encontraba Lucius Malfoy apuntando con su varita, en ese instante para Hermione todo fue en cámara lenta inmediatamente al ver que el mortífago susurraba unas palabras aventó a Harry lo suficiente para que este no sufriera algún daño pero a ella le dio de lleno el hechizo, para Harry no fue muy diferente la sensación de eternidad por instinto más que nada saco su varita y ataco a Malfoy, la maldición prohibida había salido de sus labios por segunda vez.

-End Flash Back-

Ahora Hermione se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en una sala del hospital San Mungo, todos querían prevalecer optimistas pero la situación de la chica no mejoraba y esto los hacía dudar, él único que se mantenía firme era Harry se aferraba a lo que muchos habían llamado una ilusa esperanza pero a él como siempre no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, él se sentía obligado a estar ahí por si despertaba, quería ser lo primero que viese la chica.

Los doctores como se sabía no habían notado mejorías notables y le comentaban a Harry sobre ello pero él no los escuchaba, quería que lo dejaran en paz con ella, sentía que tenía derecho a recuperarla a ser feliz con ella se lo merecía después de todo eso.

A veces cuando ya no soportaba verla así salía del hospital besándole la frente y diciéndole que volvería pronto como pidiéndole permiso, se dirigía al cementerio para ver a sus padres y platicar con ellos, como le hacían falta en estos momentos donde el dolor lo consumía lentamente, otras veces gritaba a los cuatro vientos rogando por una respuesta preguntando miles de ¿por que, por que le quitaron a sus padres, a Sirius, a Dumbeldore, por que la muerte de Cedric y de muchos otros inocentes, por que querían quitarle a su amor, el por que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, por que la vida era tan injusta con él si le debía muchas cosas que acaso eliminar a Voldemort y salvar al mundo mágico no era suficiente a cambio tenía que darle lo último que le quedaba.

Regresaba de otra de sus visitas del cementerio de sus padres inmediatamente lo interceptó Ginny, en la mirada se le notaba la preocupación y desesperación aparte de tener el rostro lleno de lágrimas que parecían no tener fin, en ese momento al verla así Harry sintió un pánico sabía que algo malo había pasado tenía ganas de llorar pero simplemente la siguió, al llegar al cuarto piso donde la atendían todos estaban ahí inmediatamente se dirigió a Ron y lo zarandeó.

-¿Qué paso Ron, dime que paso?-la desesperación brotaba endemoniadamente.

-Hermione tuvo una recaída se la llevaron para tratarla de emergencia, el doctor vino hace un momento y dijo que tal vez….-lágrimas y sollozos del pelirrojo impedían que terminara la frase.

-¡QUE TAL VEZ QUE RON!-lo zarandeó aún más conteniendo el llanto sabía muy bien como terminaba esa frase pero como siempre quería ignorarlo todo.

-Que tal vez muera Harry, el doctor comento que Hermione tal vez moriría-esta vez fue Ginny la que habló, Ron simplemente no pudo continuar.

En ese momento no pudo más, simplemente ya no podía retenerlo todo, simplemente comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y sollozar, cuando se empezaban a acercar para consolarlo simplemente estallo empezó a correr y gritar para saber donde la tenían sólo quería verla decirle tal vez por última vez que la amaba y que no lo dejara por que sin ella él no era nada, que no se atreviera a dejarlo por que no se lo perdonaría aunque eso era mentira a ella podría perdonarle todo, corrió aún más a la sala de emergencias y simplemente atravesó la puerta……..

Se despertó de su pequeña siesta por el sonido del teléfono, sudoroso son la respiración agotada y el rostro bañado en lágrimas por primera vez después desde hace dos años volvía a soñar con eso, realmente no le gustaba se sentía mal, era mucho peor soñar eso que las pesadillas que tenía con Voldemort cuando joven.

Contesto con la voz algo agitada, era el doctor le había dicho que tenía que presentarse en el consultorio debido a que su esposa había tenido un percance en el trabajo, se encontraba bien pero había algunos asuntos que tenían que platicar junto con la dama.

Inmediatamente se dirigió al consultorio el doctor lo recibió amablemente y le dijo que tomara asiento, pero el no lo hizo.

-Bien doctor ya estoy aquí, dígame que le sucede a mi esposa es algo grave-dijo con un reflejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Tranquilícese señor Potter y por favor tome asiento-

Esta vez el moreno hizo caso y se sentó, tenía mucha preocupación por su esposa pero algo en su interior le decía que no se preocupara que en realidad todo estuviera bien.

-Bien señor Potter como le comentaba mi asistente por teléfono su esposa sufrió un ligero desmayo en su trabajo por lo que inmediatamente la trasladaron aquí, en realidad no fue nada grave sólo que de ahora en adelante tendrá que cuidarla y pedirle que se alimente bien ya que comprobamos que le faltaban algunas vitaminas, nada de que preocuparse realmente sólo…-

-Por favor doctor podría ir al grano realmente estoy preocupado-interrumpió de manera abrupta, el doctor sólo sonrió lo que le pareció extraño a Harry¿quién demonios se alegra por que un paciente este tal vez grave en su clínica?

-Felicidades señor Potter va a ser padre, su señora esposa esta embarazada y si mis cálculos no me fallan su hijo nacerá a mediados o finales del mes de julio-

El ojiverde se quedó estático no sabía que hacer, bueno si sabía pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-¿No quiere pasar a ver a su esposa, señor?-

-¿Eh, a claro, claro por favor lléveme donde esta ella-

Al salir del consultorio comenzó a decirle a todo el mundo que iba a ser padre, todos lo felicitaban y se reían de la felicidad que irradiaba el hombre, al llegar a la habitación le dio un fuerte abrazo al doctor y le dirigió miles de gracias.

Inmediatamente entró y la vio allí tendida en la cama reposando, estaba dormida se veía tan hermosa siempre le había parecido hermosa en cualquier situación que estuviera; se sentó a un lado de la cama y le acarició su cara de forma delicada como si se fuera a romper, sin querer había soltado unas lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad, en ese momento la muchacha se despertó.

-¿Harry, que bueno que estas… pero que tienes Harry ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo la chica secándole las lágrimas con sus manos y abrazándolo con fuerza, él la abrazo aún más fuerte y sólo le susurró.

-Nunca me dejes por favor, nunca lo hagas ¿quieres?-

La castaña se separo un poco de él dejando sus rostros a poca distancia y frunció el seño por la extrañeza de sus palabras le iba a contestar que le pasaba cómo lo iba a dejar si iba a tener un hijo suyo, que era lo que pasaba por su mente, al ver su mirada olvido todo y tomándole el rostro le dijo

-Pero que cosas dices Harry, yo nunca te voy a dejar te he dicho frente a un altar con miles de personas como testigos de que viviré a tu lado hasta que me quede un último respiro, te voy a dar un hijo el cual es una bendición para ti y para mí y no sólo me quedare contigo por eso si no que también por que te amo, por que te necesito y nunca me he imaginado mi vida sin ti- se le salieron un poco las lágrimas y lo abrazó como si su vida dependieran de ello, él le correspondió el abrazo pero lloro un poco más al escuchar las siguientes palabras que su esposa le susurro a su oído-

-Por que simple y sencillamente no existe Hermione sin Harry-

La vida si había sido algunas veces injusta pero a la larga se recompensa de una manera inimaginable ese día durmió como nunca con su esposa y futuro hijo a su lado, recordó su sueño las cosas no habían sido así al momento que Lucius iba atacar Remus le había lanzado un hechizo salvándoles la vida a los muchachos, en ese momento la abrazó y le dio un beso en su cabeza , cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidar toda su vida pasada por que ahora su presente y su futuro eran ella, simplemente ella, el pasado era un sueño simplemente un sueño.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

Pues esto ha sido todo¿qué les pareció, realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado estaba demasiado indecisa en publicarlo o no pero al final me animé.

Espero pronto sus reviews y traerles pronto otro fic ya sea largo o un one-shot.

Tratare de contestarles en un próximo aviso en dentro de este review o personalmente así que preferiría que me dejaran su e-mail si son tan amables, no se preocupen no les mandaré virus o correo basura (yo misma detesto eso).

Bien si alguno de ustedes tuviera cuenta en la web de Harry en los foros, en Harry argentino ó centro de diálogo de Harry Potter y ven este fic pues es autoría mía pueden ver mi nick siempre es referente a chocolatito con variantes de números, lo comento por que como sabrán lamentablemente se vuelan los fics son pocos pero aun así a uno le duele que le roben las ideas ¿no?.

Ahora si es todo, cuídense mucho, mucho y nos vemos, besos y abrazos!

-Chokolatita-


End file.
